mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Esper Mami
is a manga created by Fujiko F. Fujio in 1977 and serialized in ''Shōnen Big Comic. It was later adapted into an anime series. Plot Mami Sakura used to be a normal junior high school student, but she happened to acquire supernatural powers. Using her powers and with the help of her best friend, Mr. Takahata, she solves mysterious occurrences. When she senses someone needs help, she uses the "Teleportation Gun" and transports herself there. She then saves the people in trouble with her psychic powers, such as telekinesis and telepathy. Character * (voiced by Keiko Yokozawa) :The chief character. A student of Tobita Junior High School in "the Sama hill", in the suburbs of Tokyo. Her powers are awakened by an unexpected coincidence and she uses the power for acts of kindness afterward. She is bright, but careless and rather meddlesome. She isn't very good at studying or housework. Her father is an artist, and sometimes paints nude pictures of her. She wants to be a painter like her father. She was going to reveal her supernatural power to her father, but she was told that her French ancestors were hunted as witches, and refrains from telling him. She is sometimes called "Mami duke" by her father. * (voiced by Hiroyuki Shibamoto) :A student of Tobita Junior High School. He originally thought he had the supernatural powers. He is a real genious. Although he really likes amateur baseball, he is awful at it. He often comes up with alibies for Mami whenever she gets in trouble with her parents. He has a good understanding of Mami, and often supports her. He is Mami's best friend. * (voiced by Akari Hibino) :A dog which looks more like a racoon dog or fox, and Mami's pet. He loves fried bean curd, and often cries "Fuyanfuyan". Mary (the neighbor's dog) likes him. For a while, it seemed that he understood human words. * (voiced by Hiroshi Masuoka) :Mami's father. He is a painter. He often holds private exhibitions (but the pictures don't sell very well) and he is also an art lecturer in a municipal senior high school. He often hums when he draws a picture. He is clumsy. He likes pickled radish, and smoking a pipe. His grandfather married a French painter. He made an evacuation of schoolchildren in Yamanashi during the war. Because his father was affiliated with Europe and America, he encountered bullying. He calls his daughter "Mami-kō" (Mami duke). He has a younger brother called Hyakuro, and Ichiro, an older brother in the country. * (voiced by Yoshiko Sakakibara) :Mami's mother. She works at the foreign desk of AsauriNewspaper. She is a person of high morals. * (voiced by Yumi Nakatani) :The woman who lives in the same town as the Sakuras. She likes gossip. * (voiced by Nozomu Sasaki) :Mami's classmate. A baseball friend of Takabata. He seems to be Yukiko's boyfriend. He has a strong sense of justice. He belongs to the newspaper club, is rather unreliable, but does not yield to threats from delinquents. * (voiced by Yuriko Fuchizaki) :One of Mami's friends. Her pet name is "Non". She is a very optimistic person. She loves to cook, and often feeds Mami and Takabata. * Yukiko Mamiya (voiced by Hiroko Emori) :One of Mami's friends. Her pet name is "Sacchan". She is the calmest of the group. She seems to be Takenaga's girlfriend. * (voiced by Yoku Shioya) :The delinquent. Mami's powers first surfaced when his group attacked Takabata. Mami's powers once temporarily shifted to him by accident. * (voiced by Yoshikazu Hirano) :Mami's classmate. Wears glasses and is a classic music enthusiast. * Arihara (voiced by Hirotaka Suzuoki) :Director of the movie club at Tobita Junior High School. He planned to do a movie called "Transparent Dracula", featuring a character like Mami, but he wanted a nude scene of the character. * :Vice Director of the Tobita movie club. He was engaged in film photography when he spotted manipulation had been added to the picture (by Mami). He began to believe that Mami was an esper, and started following her around. His father is a director of a first-class business company. * (voiced by Hiromi Tsuru) :A childhood friend of Takabata. She calls Takabata "Kazuo" and is called "the wonder" from Takabata. She is in her early twenties, and usually rides a motorcycle. She likes disco and liquor. Mami's Powers Mami's main power is telekinesis. She also possesses a levitation ability (she can float not only herself but several objects at the same time), telepathy and teleportation, although she often collides with objects and other people. Takahata created a teleportation gun, so that Mami can control her teleportation. External links * Category:Anime of 1987 Category:Manga of 1977 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Comedy-drama anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Magical girl anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Manga articles needing translation from Japanese Wikipedia es:Esper Mami fr:Malicieuse Kiki ko:에스퍼 마미 it:Martina e il campanello misterioso ja:エスパー魔美 vi:Siêu nhân Mami zh:超能力魔美